A Peculiar Sort of Love
by Amayel
Summary: In which Hallelujah is difficult to please, and Neil just wants someone to please. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**It's not that Hallelujah is incapable of love, no, it's not that at all. When he does love, it is fierce, possessive, nearly to the point of being suffocating. When Hallelujah thinks back on the few people he has loved, they all have one thing in common; they could not handle being so thoroughly captive (for lack of a better word). Part of him (Allelujah) believes that if he were just a little less overbearing, a little less domineering, things would be better. Hallelujah disagrees. Let the other saps in the world love in their sanitized way, he would keep his love, his force of nature. He would be damned if he allowed himself to be tamed. Waiting for the person who could understand, and even better, desired his brand of affection was proving difficult though. Somewhere in the other half of his mind, Allelujah is sighing, imploring him to be less picky. Hallelujah grins, sending a stab of smug satisfaction with his steadfast refusal to budge. **

**Neil is lonely, desperately so, the holiday season isn't helping matters either. He watches children running to their parents, eyes bright with some request, and he is jealous. So very, inconceivably jealous. Silly things, little things that parents say to a child who wants a toy. Small signs of deep affection twist like a knife in Neil's gut. Every time he sees a happy family, it makes him feel sick with everything he longs for. Neil wants love, he wants it so badly he can fucking taste it. The food at the café he's eating at tastes bland in his mouth as he chews absently. He wants desperately for something to wake him up, something, anything to give him a better reason to come out of his flat in the morning. He wants someone to love him, blinding and binding, and **_**there**_**. Fear coils it's way into his stomach at the thought of actively searching. Neil is seemingly ever confident, but he fears rejection almost to a pathological degree. For the time being, he thinks it best to just bide his time. So he waits.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One too many shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00, nor do I make any money off of writing

this. Also, this story will contain romance between two men. So if you don't

like that, don't read this.

A/N: I've never published a story on . So I am still working out this

formatting.

If you like my story, or just want to leave your thoughts, please do drop

me a review!

_________________________________________________

It's late in the night, when Allelujah staggers out of a smoke filled club,

silently cursing Hallelujah for dragging him in there. He's drunk, and more

than a little embarrassed by the near constant groping that followed his jaunt

on the dance floor. Hallelujah is smug in his head (as always) discussing

with him the finer points of how sexy they are.

He is so preoccupied with the persistent voice in his head, that he runs into

someone. He teeters precariously, his equilibrium shot by the amount of alcohol

Hallelujah goaded him into consuming. Before he can make fast friends with

the floor, he feels a pair of strong hands pull him up straight.

"Hey, you alright?" Queries a voice that makes Hallelujah groan in the back

of his mind. The floor is spinning, squares of sidewalk cement liquid and fuzzy in

his inebriated state. That voice though, Allelujah wants to see who it belongs

to, if the man's face is anywhere near as nice as his voice, he would be quite

a stunner.

So he looks up, expression foggy, and is met with one of the most gorgeous

faces he has ever seen.

"Uhhhh…." He groans, and promptly loses his dinner on the good Samaritans

shoes.

&&

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur, Allelujah remembers a lot of strange

toilets, and hands holding his hair back from his face. Vaguely he recalls

giving directions to his apartment. Those same hands reach into his pocket,

drawing his keys out, and fumbling for the lock on his door. He's pulled

inside, and Allelujah manages to raise his head to chance another glance at

his crutch. There are those teal eyes again, twinkling at him with a bit of

wry amusement.

"You're not going to throw up on me again are you?" He asks, indicating

his now bare feet with a wave of his hand.

Allelujah squints, and Hallelujah gets a hold of his mouth for a moment.

"You sound like a fucking sexy leprechaun…" He slurs, and immediately

blushes, clapping a hand over his own mouth, swaying dangerously to one side.

There is a guffaw of laughter, and that sturdy arm winds its way back around

Allelujah's waist. "Why thank you. You sound like a drunken fool." He sounds

amused, for which Allelujah is grateful. He was half expecting to be abandoned

on the floor for that little observation.

Eventually he is led to his bed, where he gratefully sinks under the covers. The

teal eyed man sits down on the edge of the mattress, giving him a quizzical

look. "You still haven't asked me my name." He observes, tucking the sheets

around Allelujah.

"Oh…w….what is your name?" Allelujah stutters, trying to suppress the

blush of embarrassment that is currently spreading across his cheeks.

"Neil….Neil Dylandy. What's yours?" He murmurs, absently running a hand

through his hair. Allelujah tells him, and is met with another heart stopping smile.

"Allelujah huh? Nice name, but you've got some bad habits." Neil stands, walking

off, only to return with a large glass of water, and some Aspirin.

"I'll just leave these here, you'll need them in the morning." He places the items

on the table, turning towards the door, and Allelujah has to stop himself from

asking Neil to stay.

"It's nearly five in the morning, the worst should be over. You should rest, and

I sincerely hope you don't have any plans tomorrow." Allelujah sighs at the

slight admonishment in the man's words, shutting his eyes wearily.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting out of bed at all…" He cracks an eye open

to watch Neil leave, sighing again when he hears the door click shut.

'Way to leave a good first impression, Hallelujah' He mutters, and Hallelujah

just laughs.

Asshole.


End file.
